Ib, Another Story
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Kaiba and Nikkou go over to the opening of an art gallery meeting a girl named Ib. When they look at a strange painting, they are suddenly transported to a mysterious world. Along the way, Kaiba forms bonds, finds the meaning of friendship, loyalty, and bravery on the adventure, and maybe some romance...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Review/Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

"Yo Kaiba-boy! Check this out!" Nikkou shouts. Kaiba groans in frustration. "What the hell do you want?" She grins. "Look! It's the opening of Guartana's Art Gallery! Remember how I wanted to go?" Nikkou says playfully. "No!" Kaiba says ruefully.

Kaiba then tries to drag the her away from the gallery. "Please!" she cries out. He then gives a frustrated sigh and shouts, "I give up! You are impossible! Let's just go to the damn art gallery!" "Yay!" she yells. She takes Kaiba by the hand, and drags him back to the gallery,

"Hey, just because you are going doesn't mean I have too!" he cries out. "Aw Kaiba-boy, don't you wanna spend the day with your best friend?" Nikkou asks sweetly. Kaiba growls as she walks him over to the counter.

A woman at the desk smiles and says, "Welcome to Guartana's Art Gallery opening! Enjoy this creative artist's mind, and explore his creativity! Five dollars for kids under eleven and ten dollars for older!" Kaiba glares at the woman, and slams the money on the counter, without even bothering to count. He storms away and knocks over a small girl.

"Oh!" she cries out. He glances over to her. She looks like nine to ten years old, having brunette hair reaching the shoulders, and red eyes. You can tell she's upper class because of her red skirt reaching the knees, and formidable long sleeved shirt and red frilly bow.

"Excuse me mister, you knocked over my daughter!" a woman who looks like the girl, wearing a red dress says angrily. "Mother, it's okay…" the girl says. Nikkou quickly rush in. "So sorry miss! My friend seriously doesn't have any manners…" Nikkou says apologetically. "I see." A man says, who's clearly the father.

"And to show our deepest regard, he'll pay for your admission. Won't you Kaiba?" Nikkou says, glancing over to him. When he's about to protest, she glares at him, and he immediately shuts his mouth.

As Kaiba is paying, he overhears Nikkou talking to the family of three. "Say, what's your name kid?" Nikkou asks. "Ib." the girl replies softly. _Weird name,_ Kaiba thought.

_**Kaiba's P.O.V**_

After the little incident, Nikkou could not just get enough. Not only did she made me pay for the family, but she offered to babysit that girl Ib for us! "Don't worry madame, she's in good hands!" she says cheerfully. I groan. How did she even become my friend in the first place? Before we started walking around, Nikkou introduces herself.

"My name's Nikkou Yagima. And that jerk over there is my bud Kaiba." She says cheerfully. I glare at her. Ib's eyes widen. "Seto Kaiba? I heard of him from Tokyo…" "That's cool, you live in Tokyo?" she says. Ib nods. "Yes. My family and I went over here to Domino City, because of my dad's business."

"Well I'm sure you'll like it around here Ib! Now let's go!" Nikkou says excitedly. We began walking all over the gallery. "This Guartarna guy sure is strange…" I mutter as I'm looking at the headless mannequins. "I think they're pretty neat!"

We then wander over to a huge painting. It takes up the whole hallway by itself, separated from the other artworks. We all peer into the painting. "Fabricated World," I read outloud. Suddenly, the lights went off. "Damn!" I say with frustration.

"Huh, it's no biggie. They'll come back on." Nikkou says reassuringly to the both of us. We stand there a few minutes, waiting for the lights to come back on. "I pay for all of you and this is what I get! A waste of time!" I say angrily. "Come on Kaiba, don't get so worked up. We'll just look around." Nikkou says. We start walking around the gallery. And strangely…nobody was around. The whole gallery is deserted.

"Everybody is gone…" Ib trails off. We go to the beginning of the gallery. We look around the whole place, and go back to the painting, "Fabricated World." I see something dripping fro the paint. I touch it. "Is this…paint?" I ask, squinting at it.

Suddenly both of them shout in surprise. I swirl around. I glance at the floor. _Come Ib, Nikkou, Kaiba…_ I read. "Is this some joke?" I ask, demanding. Both shake their head. I turn back to the painting, and some writing is scrawled on the wall. "Come down below friends. I'll show you someplace secret," I read aloud.

"Guess we should go." I say gruffly. We go back downstairs, and see a trail of blue footprints. We all follow it, leading to "Abyss of the Sea." The gate is open, and the footprints end there. I glance over to my company. "I think we should jump in." Nikkou says, peering at the art piece.

"You seriously think-'' But she jumps in, like as if she's diving into water. "What the heck!" I shout. Ib glances over to me, and shrugs. She jumps in as well. I throw my hands up in the air in frustration. I jump in too and darkness consumes me.


	2. Exploring A Crazy Art Gallery

**~Chapter Two~**

_**Kaiba's P.O.V**_

I open my eyes, and glance around my surroundings. Everything's dark blue. Next to me are Ib and Nikkou. "What the hell…?" I mutter. "Kaiba-boy,_ language_!" Nikkou tries to joke. I glare at her in annoyance. "Let's just check out where we are." I say, turning. We all go down a dark hallway. On the walls are scrawled, _Come, come, come, come…_

"Damn this crap…" Nikkou mutters. Ib glances up to her, wide eyed. "Oh, _language_ Nikkou." I snicker. She rolls her eyes, then she points ahead. "Look! There's something up ahead!" We all walk up to it, and there are three vases holding roses on a small table, blocking a door. "Huh, what's this…?" Nikkou asks, fingering the petals. "Forget that." I say gruffly. I move it out of the way, and open the door.

Inside is a painting of a smiling woman. Under her is a sign. We walk up to it and read, "When the rose dies you too will die…" I glance over to Nikkou nervously. Is this some joke? Ib glances at the both of us, confused. "I can't understand some of the words. What are they saying?" she asks innocently.

Nikkou smiles and takes her by the hand reassuringly. "It's nothing really." In front of the painting is also a blue key. "Better take this," I mumble, picking it up. "Aah! Look!" Ib cries out. I look up, and I can feel a chill through my spine. The smiling woman is now grinning widely, her eyes opened, staring at us. "Let's get out of here." I say.

When we got out, I look over to the roses again. "We should probably take these." Nikkou recommends. I shrug, and look at all of them. There is a red, blue, and white rose. The vases are all labeled with letters. K, I, and N. Nikkou takes the white rose, and Ib takes the red. I take the blue rose. Then we hear a splash. I turn around, and my eyes widen. On the walls are now scrawled in red, _Thieves, thieves, thieves, thieves…_

We all walk back through the hallway uneasily. Then red letters appear the ground.

T

H

E I

VES

It reads. We continue walking silently. We walk to the other side of the hallway, and I take the blue key, and shove it inside the lock. As we walk inside, the floor and walls are now green. On the walls are paintings of insects and bugs. "This way," I directed, leading them to the right. We go inside to another hallway, but there's a huge gnash in the ground. "We shouldn't take the risk." I advise, peering into the dark chasm.

So we walk the other way. There is another hallway, but there's a sign on the wall that reads, "Beware of The Hedges." Paying no mind to the sign, we start walking through. Suddenly, black shadowy arms shoot out of the walls, grabbing Nikkou and I. "Damn!" I shout, scrambling away from the arms.

"Ouch…it stings. Look at my rose." Nikkou says, looking at her flower. Two white petals flutter to the ground. I glance at mine too, and a couple of my petals fell off too. "Are you okay…there's some cuts on your bodies." Ib points out, worriedly. I glance down at my arms, scratches and bruises are appearing. Nikkou has them too.

"No…but the better reason to keep you safe." She says tenderly. Ib stands between us, as we continue walking down the hallway of shadowy arms.

When we reach the other side, there is a door. I try to open it, but it's locked. "Damn it all…" I mutter angrily. As for Nikkou and Ib, they were looking closely at an ant painting on the wall. "Huh…this looks like it could be taken off. Maybe it can cover the cut in the ground!" she says brightly, taking it off the wall.

I nod in approval, and we walk back to the other side. Nikkou covers up the cut with the painting, and it fitted perfectly. "Ta-da!" she says. I roll my eyes, and walk to the other side. They both follow. Inside is one of those weird headless mannequins. But, on the ground is a green key. I pick it up.

Suddenly, it walked one step forward to me. I blinked, unsure if it was real. It takes another step towards us. We all step back, uneasily. Then it makes a loud growling noise from its neck, and it lurches towards us.

We all quickly get out of the room, going back to the hallway. Behind us, there's a huge crash. "Haha, sayonara!" Nikkou says in triumph. "Must've fallen into the hole." I say. We then make our way back to the locked door, and I opened it.


End file.
